


Trust Issues

by matanee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i feel so old, i think it was my very first tw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matanee/pseuds/matanee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to rip my throat out once in a while, but at least you notice me!" Derek finds Stiles with his father in the hospital, and the young Stilinski must face new problems. And it's not only the sourwolf's trust issues. Post 2x10. Originally written in October 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

"Stiles?"

The boy opened his eyes suddenly, feeling a little bit dizzy. He must've fallen asleep for a while. At first he had no idea where he was - the fatigue slowed his brain and there was only so much a 16 year old boy could take. The events of the last 36 hours slowly found their way inside his mind, filling it up. He slowly turned his head to his injured father; the relief pushed him out of his chair and, a second later, he was sitting on the side of the sheriff's bed, holding his hand tightly.

"Oh my God, Dad," he breathed with a light smile and he barely heard his own thoughts from the rapid beating of his heart. "How do you feel?"

"I am tired as hell and I don't remember much but... Let's say I'm fine," sheriff Stilinski said wearily and, through the blurry spots in front of his eyes, he tried to find his son's worried glance. "I'll be okay."

Stiles was positive he'd never felt so afraid and anxious in his whole life. This night had been way too long for his nerves and he still felt weak after being paralyzed by the Kanima. It wasn't something that a teenage boy would wish for. He didn't ask for any of this. Until now, he was tired of the constant knot in his stomach, the distress he felt everytime he thought about his father, the certainty that he would be the very first person who would die if it came to fighting. And yet, he was running back to his 'pack', helping them with everything he could.

Now, it was different. His father got seriously injured, Scott's mother learned about everything, innocent people died and, apparently, everything fell apart. He had no idea where the others were, and it pretty much looked like they didn't care about him either. He felt too exhausted to process all the information, but he knew one thing.

He would never risk his father's life again.

_Ever._

"Everything alright, Stiles?"

The boy looked at the older man slowly, trying to figure out what he should do next. He would have to tell his father about everything sooner or later, but he couldn't do this alone. He needed someone, right now, but there was no one, and it forced a giant lump in his throat to fight its way higher with every second.

"Yes, erm... You have to rest. I'm not going anywhere, 'kay? I just need some fresh air," he squeezed his father's hand once more, faking a tired smile, then, he stood to leave the room.

"Stiles."

His father's exhausted voice stopped him at the door, and the younger Stilinski carefully looked at him over his shoulder.

"I'm glad you are here," the sheriff said after a little hesitation, and, even though these five words were sore and weak, they made Stiles just as happy as on any other day. His father had never said things like that, unless he was drunk, but he was completely sober now, and it washed away all the bad feelings Stiles experienced within the last few hours.

Well, maybe not all of them. But certainly a great amount.

"You need your Odin-sleep now, allfather." As he had usually done, he made fun of this situation as well, but it just confirmed one thing. If there was anyone to worry about, it wasn't Stiles.

He left the room silently after making sure his father was fast asleep, and he was just about to buy a coffee and prepare for the rest of the day to stay awake when he heard someone clearing his throat right behind him. He jumped at least 3 feet high after looking straight into the dark eyes of the familiar sourwolf, and he tried to collect himself desperately while pressing his back against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked hysterically, glaring at Derek incredulously. "You're a wolf and everything, I get it, but you have a freaking mouth and you should use it for God’s sake!"

He expected that he would get no answer at all, but, when the other suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed him against the wall, Stiles forgot how to breathe. Maybe it wasn't the best time to insult him? Oh well, it's not Derek whose father was nearly killed by a psychopath. He shouldn't complain.

"You knew, didn't you?" Derek was angry, and it wasn’t only his voice that gave him away. His eyes were burning in alpha red, and, even though the younger boy really hoped the other wouldn't kill him in front of his father's room, he wouldn't have bet on it.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, his fingers rounding Derek's wrist. His efforts to stop the wolf from strangling him failed miserably, so he begged for mercy with his eyes instead.

"You betrayed me! All of you!" He was shouting now, only inches away from Stiles' face, and the boy couldn't help but let out a dry snort. They were lucky that the corridor was empty.

"You have some serious trust issues. You're freaking out on the wrong guy here, I didn't do anything! Listen and tell if I'm lying!" Stiles shouted back and, the longer he stared at Derek, the less afraid he felt. The situation was ridiculous, just like the feelings that washed over him in waves. He'd never felt so safe and so defenceless than with Derek, and it wasn't right. Not when the wolf looked like he could've ripped his throat out in a blink. Not exactly the best timing for feelings like this.

Derek was listening, and the seconds passed in silence. His eyes turned back to normal and his grip on Stiles' shirt gradually weakened. Stiles knew he was listening to his heartbeat, now pacing fast but not unevenly, and it was good enough of a proof. Derek carefully released Stiles, and the younger boy put his shirt right, staring at the wolf with his typical 'I told you so' look.

"Now, would you be so kind and tell me what is going on? I was too busy helping my father to survive the night and couldn't really pay attention to the whole supernatural shit that's going on in this town," Stiles rambled and blinked a few before realizing he talked too much. Again. Surprisingly, the annoyance on Derek's face was much less than anytime before, but it was more worrying than felicific. "Who betrayed you?" Stiles asked carefully, furrowing his brows. He still wasn't pretty sure Derek would trust him enough to talk, but he was optimistic.

The least he could do.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you," Derek chose to say at last and turned around, ready to leave instead of explaining the situation.

He didn’t expect Stiles reaching after him and grabbing his elbow.

The boy knew it wasn't the best move, because you aren't usually nagging the fretful lion, but he had a very bad feeling about this and he had to know. Even though he just decided that he would stay out of this whole thing and would rather protect his father, but the look in Derek's eyes told him that the wolf needed help. And it was a rare opportunity for being productive, and Stiles couldn't let it pass just like that.

"I know you don't trust me. I know you don't trust anyone, but you heard it. I didn't lie to you. I admit that I wished your death more than once but come on, it happens to everyone," Stiles shrugged and for a second he thought he saw a sparkle of actual amusement flash in Derek's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "You can't do everything alone and... I don't say I'm by far the best at anything but... I'm a pretty good listener. And I think I'm good at imagining things, at least I could make a handful of fairy dust to last for a pretty long distance, and it felt like I was Merlin or something. But what I'm saying is that the only thing I want to protect with my life is my dad, and if someone betrayed you and we know him, he could mean danger to him as well and-"

"I will not let anything happen to you or your father, Stiles," Derek cut him off softly, and Stiles needed a few moments for the words to reach his brain. His jaw dropped a little bit and his arm fell back next to his sides again. Somehow, he knew Derek wouldn't leave now, but he was too shocked by the other's words to realize his inner anticipation.

"Well, it's nice to know," he noted blankly and swallowed hard before tearing his glance from Derek. He suddenly felt naked from the other's look so he sat down on one of the ugly orange plastic seats and took a deep breath. "So, talk to me, Lucian."

Derek was just about to sit down next to Stiles when he stopped and shot a confused look at the boy who just rolled his eyes and leant back on the chair.

"I suppose you haven't seen Underworld. Doesn't matter."

The werewolf didn't have to say a word, Stiles knew well enough that Derek had no clue what he was talking about. Seriously, these werewolves had no idea of their pop culture? It was ridiculous.

"So, what happened?" Stiles asked, curiously turning his head to Derek who stared at his lap. Stiles knew it wasn't going to be easy and it was probably going to hurt him as well but, after a night like this, he was prepared for everything. As long as his father was safe and sound, nothing else mattered.

"Scott works for Gerard."

The shock was tangible in the air and a bit of concern spread across Derek's face while he examined Stiles' reaction carefully. Well, Derek didn't sugarcoat it, that's sure as hell. And, of course, Stiles wasn't going to blindly believe everything Derek said, but the slight pain of wasted trust sparkled in the werewolf's irises and Stiles felt like he was torn apart. He had many questions, many doubts, but he had to remind himself of the current situation before jumping to conclusions.

Why would Derek lie to him? Maybe he wants to dump on Scott, but it wouldn't make sense. Derek needs Scott to defeat the Kanima, and it would be useless to turn Stiles against his best friend. But still, why would Scott work for Gerard? Probably not because he wants to. Scott tried to keep a healthy distance between him and Allison's grandfather so far, why would it be different now? Gerard probably threatened Scott, but if it's the case, it still isn't clear why he kept it as a secret. _From his best friend._

"Are you okay?"

Derek's voice pulled Stiles back from his thoughts and he nodded as a response. It doesn't matter how you looked at it and from what angle, if what Derek said was true, Scott lied to them. Even the sheriff wouldn’t have been injured had Scott co-operated with the hunters. It was more than enough to get pissed-off. Not just slightly.

"Are you sure?" It was the only thing Stiles could utter at the moment, and he didn't have to look at Derek to see the slow nod. It burned a hole into his heart, but he still had a tiny little piece of hope that there was a decent explanation to all of this.

Stiles didn't even have the chance to answer properly. Derek fixed his eyes on his knees and took a deep breath.

"And that's not the only thing," he muttered, and, for a second, he seemed utterly small and helpless. Luckily, Stiles had known the other side of him, the _normal_ side, the side that usually scared the hell out of him, so he didn't start to feel sorry for him too soon.

At least, that is what he kept telling himself in order to stay sane.

"What on Earth can be worse than _that_?" Stiles asked with a sarcastic laugh, but, from the expression on Derek's face, he could tell that the thick of the story only came now.

"Peter returned," Derek said seriously, looking at the stunned Stiles. "And he can control Lydia."

Stiles always considered himself a really strong, patient person who could take anything and process even the roughest situations. (It was useful when his mother died.) However, after long hours of being paralyzed and worried to death because of his father and no sleep and no food and no rest, news like this could probably push him over the edge.

And a tiny bit... He actually did freak out.

"What the hell is going on in this freaking town?!" he yelled incredulously and jumped to his feet, staring down at Derek with burning eyes. "Ever since that night your sister died everything has been like a crappy Halloween show, and ever since Scott turned, shit is pouring down on us, especially on me! But who cares? Stiles is smart, Stiles can handle everything, Stiles has nothing to lose so he can help us with our little werewolf rampage, who the hell gives a damn if his dad nearly dies? Scott, go and look after Allison because she's the meaning of your life! Who minds! Lydia thinks I'm an invisible little ant and you? You want to rip my throat out once in a while, but at least you notice me!"

Stiles stopped only because he ran out of oxygen, but, once he saw the shocked Derek staring back at him, he changed his mind and didn't continue. It felt good - to tell him everything (or rather shout, but he didn't notice himself). It was another thing how Derek would react, but, to be honest, Stiles wasn't in the mood to die tonight, so he decided to not start an argument. If Derek was about to attack him, he would let him. Not like Stiles stood a chance against him. He really was an invisible little ant, wasn't he?

"You don't have to say anything," Stiles breathed out resignedly and turned away from Derek, running his fingers through his hair. "Let's just forget I said anything."

"Don't forget any of this."

Stiles heard how Derek literally forced himself to sound sympathetic and soft, and he didn't know why the wolf even bothered, but it kinda resolved the tension that was building inside of him. Kinda.

"You have to remember how you feel right now, because you can change it only if you know what you want to change."

"Since when are you this wise?" Stiles asked with a snort but, when he turned back to Derek and saw the grim determination in his eyes, he felt both scared and stunned at the same time. "Okay, someone looks like he has a plan."

"I said I didn't trust anyone," Derek started slowly, not removing his eyes from Stiles even for a split second. The younger boy just nodded in understanding, with a nonetheless confused expression, and he waited for the other to continue. "But you were right. I can't do this alone. There is a great chance the Argents are going to come after me and they will force Scott to take me down. Also, there's the Kanima and Peter. I won't be able to do it alone, Stiles."

"I think I've never heard you talking for this long before," Stiles stated with wide eyes, but, when Derek didn't answer and stared at him with a look as dark as the night sky itself, he suddenly started nodding quickly. "Sure, yes, I'm going to help you. If it means everything's going to be alright."

"Stiles, you have to take it seriously." Derek put on his deadly serious voice that never meant any good, so Stiles tried to restrain himself and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You can trust me, Derek. I'm on your side. I'm in your... _pack_."

Stiles knew Derek wasn't looking for clues in his eyes, more like in his chest, listening to his heartbeat carefully. It was steady and as even as it could be, and, when a light smile appeared in the corner of the sourwolf's mouth, Stiles didn't feel like an ant anymore.

He was more like a baby wolf now.

Compared to Derek at least.


End file.
